


Взгляд

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: За все путешествия Гилберта по миру, во время которых он увидел достаточно звезд, Энн осталась ярче всех.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 3





	Взгляд

Гилберт приходит на подготовительные занятия каждое утро на протяжении нескольких дней, прежде чем замечает, что за время его путешествий здесь изменилось многое — не только преподаватель, унижающий школьников, сменился Мисс Стейси, приехавшей из развитого города. Как и он сам, его одноклассники стали совершенно иными, не такими, какими казались. Начали задумываться о будущем, общаться с теми, с кем не общались ранее и даже заключали помолвки, как положено в шестнадцать лет. И его это, казалось, волновать не должно.

Он повторяет материал, ведь это правда едва ли не самое важное для него, что может существовать, но в конечном итоге замечает, как собственные мысли неугомонно разбегаются, словно муравьи. В классе сохраняется относительная тишина, несмотря на присутствие других учеников. Но Гилберт перечитывает один и тот же абзац несколько раз. Переводит взгляд на одноклассников перед собой, как обычно собравшихся в небольшие группы. Читает ещё раз. Снова. И ещё. Сам не замечая, поднимает взгляд от небольшой книги по анатомии человека, которая, вообще-то, должна интересовать его намного больше, чем Энн Ширли-Катберт, совсем игнорирующая его.

Она стоит к нему боком, держа в руках книги и грифельную доску, слегка улыбается и разговаривает с Чарли, который внезапно начал появляться рядом с ней слишком часто. Не то, чтобы Гилберту было до этого дело — у него в дальнейшем экзамены, поступление и переезд. Но сейчас юноша ощущает незнакомое до этого чувство, поднимающиеся в нем волной и сбивающее его с толку даже сильнее, чем все одноклассницы, что уделяют ему правда много внимания. Он не глуп, и контактирует с ними ровно столько, сколько требуют его воспитание и нормы общества. Блайт не может не ответить.

Однако в последнее время он слишком часто ловит себя на мыслях об однокласснице с огненными волосами, которая не раз доказывала не только ему, но и всем остальным, что может постоять за себя. Гилберт ещё никогда не признавался даже самому себе в том, что ему симпатична какая-то девушка. В особенности та, которую он дёрнул за волосы и назвал «морковкой» совсем не ради того, чтобы обидеть. Но Энн обиделась (или, вернее, вышла из себя) и разбила грифельную доску об его голову. Это стало концом тому, что не успело даже начаться? Глупости, глупости, глупости.

Гилберт Блайт тихо и слегка раздраженно вздыхает, опуская взгляд обратно в книгу — после тех глупых танцев, которые устроили в школе, он не мог выкинуть Энн Ширли-Катберт из головы. Особенно когда она стоит так близко к нему, что, кажется, достаточно слегка протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться ее, и улыбается Чарли из-за какой-то шутки, которую Гилберт не слышит и не хочет слышать в принципе. Он читает абзац, перечитывает, взгляд вновь поднимается к ней. Кажется, его разум совсем перестал отдавать себе отчёт в том, что происходит. А что, собственно, происходит? Он болен?

Солнечные лучи, кажется, играют в огненных, неожиданно разливающихся по плечам Энн волосах, словно неуловимые тени. Путаются в них, бликуют так, что в голове Гилберта молнией проносятся мысли о том, что от этого зачаровывающего зрелища можно лишиться не только зрения, но и самого сердца. И юноша не может сказать, что пожалел бы своё сердце — оно, вероятно, давным-давно вышло из строя, как маленькая птичка в деревянных часах в его гостиной.

Гилберт действительно пытается сосредоточиться на повторении материала. Но то и дело некстати (ложь) задумывается о том, что волосы Энн, которые он практически никогда не видел распущенными, слишком сильно похожи на огонь. От свечи, в фонарях, в его камине. В сердце? Юноша думает об этом так непозволительно часто, что теперь видит ассоциации во всем. Осень.

Или всё-таки костёр из ярких-ярких и невероятно непохожих на друг друга листьев? Особенных. Как солнечные лучи.

Прямо, как Энн, которая совершенно не смотрит на него, успокаивает плачущих одноклассниц с пшеничными кудрявыми волосами с огромным количеством разнообразных ленточек и бледной кожей. И дружелюбно, слишком дружелюбно разговаривает с Чарли, который смотрит на неё таким, почему-то, отталкивающим (так считает Гилберт, смотрящий на них со стороны, пока Руби ловит каждое его движение, упуская все самое главное) взглядом. Она всегда крепко обнимает Диану, берёт её под руку и так уверено уходит. От него, кажется, сбегает.

А Гилберту, по правде говоря, симпатичны её огненные волосы, каких раннее он никогда не видел даже на картинках во всех книгах, россыпь веснушек, до невозможности напоминающих созвездия в небе и покрывающих щеки натурального — и, что самое главное для будущего врача, коим он намерен стать — здорового цвета. Он никогда не признавался себе в этом. Когда Гилберт, ранее «соревнующийся» с ней в учёбе и успеваемости, успел заметить все это? Неважно. За все его путешествия по миру, во время которых юноша увидел достаточно звезд, Энн осталась ярче всех.

Энн Ширли-Катберт смелая. И Гилберт Блайт тоже смелый. Но они почему-то слишком боятся встретиться взглядами напрямую — так, что постоянно переводят их на что-то другое быстрее, чем произойдёт непоправимое, переломное, то, что собьет их с толку сильнее, чем желание снова станцевать или коснуться рук друг друга хотя бы на самое мимолетное мгновение, которое может существовать в этой (и во всех других) вселенной. Книга по анатомии. Медальон на шее Дианы…

Руби с воодушевлением и влюбленным вздохом утверждает, что Гилберт смотрит на неё как-то по-особенному, говорит, что его взгляд становится совершенно другим — медовым, словно растапливается, в нем появляется что-то иное и такое зачаровывающее, что Руби действительно готова упасть без чувств, как полагается настоящей юной Мисс.

Энн не видит во взгляде Гилберта ничего подобного. Она вообще не видит его взгляда, чтобы судить об чужих наблюдениях — он постоянно прикован к медицинской книге и никогда не поднимается к ней… А она смотрит на него достаточно часто, чтобы хотя бы не отрицать при себе самой, что иногда (крайне редко, твердит девочка) понимает, почему все мысли Руби заняты именно им. 

Все дело в её ужасных рыжих волосах.

**Author's Note:**

> я хочу сказать, что ревность — это плохое явление, которое представляет собой желание одного человека обладать другим. она не является милой или романтичной даже в разумных количествах, но её нужно контролировать, чтобы не произошёл «переход за черту». однако, в плане детей она более невинная. я позволила себе написать подобную сцену как раз потому, что ревность не выходит за пределы мыслей гилберта, не причиняет энн неудобства, да и вообще, он у нас не особо осознает, что испытывает именно это чувство.


End file.
